


inevitable

by the_golden_eyed_count



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Has To Choose, Bittersweet Ending, Choices, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, for some reason i gave camille a warlock girlfriend, how long can you talk while you're bleeding out lmao??, hurt jace, malec feels, more tags with next chapter, no romantic jalec, only for like two seconds but still?? sorry lmao, unrealistic medical shit probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_golden_eyed_count/pseuds/the_golden_eyed_count
Summary: “Choose, shadowhunter,”the vampire spat, cruel grin curling her lips. “Your beloved parabatai… or your warlock pet?”





	inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> gave camille an evil-ish warlock girlfriend for some reason? obviously, camille's just using her because she's camille, but, eliana is just using her, too, so?? birds of a feather i guess

 

“Choose _, shadowhunter,”_ the vampire spat, cruel grin curling her lips. “Your beloved parabatai… or your warlock pet?”

Alec looked between them, eyes wide and conflicted.

Jace and Magnus were tied on either side of the room, a knife to each of their necks.

They were struggling, but their hands were pinned behind their backs. There were magic-restricting cuffs painfully locked around Magnus’s wrists.

They couldn’t escape.

“What happens if I play your game?” Alec asked carefully, still looking between his bound brother and his bound lover.

“You choose,” Camille laughed, smile sharp and lips red like blood. “I get to keep who you leave behind. _Forever._ ”

“What does that _mean?”_

“It doesn’t concern you,” Camille said airly. “Maybe I’ll kill him. Maybe I won’t. It doesn’t matter.”

She spoke like she already knew who she was getting.

Magnus stopped struggling, his head bowed. Alec could see the defeated slump of his shoulders, the ever-so-slight tremble of his body.

Jace also, stopped struggling, but every line of his body was tense, his expression fierce. He was staring at Alec with utter _certainty_ on his face. Like he knew Alec better than Alec himself.

He didn’t look happy, but he didn’t look sad, either. His expression said, _I’m your parabatai. We’re soulmates._

Alec opened his mouth, but he couldn’t say anything.

“ _Now,_ ” Camille hissed, and she gestured with an elegant hand and the men holding them tightened their grips, the knives pressing closer to each man’s throat.

Alec stepped forward, closing his mouth. He knew _exactly_ what he was going to say.

It was inevitable.

He loved both of them, but- how could he ever choose anyone else?

Magnus wouldn’t look at him. Jace wouldn’t look away.

 _“Magnus,”_ Alec said, with completely certainty.

“Magnus stays with me,” Camille agreed, smirking.

“No,” Alec said. “I choose Magnus.”

“… _What?_ ” she practically hissed.

“I choose Magnus,” Alec repeated firmly.

Magnus’s head shot up. His beautiful brown eyes were wide and shocked. His lips parted soundlessly.

Camille sighed, but she looked pinched. Furious. Clearly things were not going as planned.

“What the fuck, Alec?” Jace shouted, sounding furious and confused. “We’re _parabatai,_ we’re- how could you?”

Alec shook his head, looking over at him. “I love you, Jace,” he said. “I do. You’re my brother. Hell, you used to be my best friend.”

“What, and now just because you’re dating that _warlock-”_ he spat the word like it was dirt, “-I’m not good enough?”

“No,” Alec said simply. “But I love Magnus. And he actually gives a shit about me. I don’t want you to die, Jace, but- I will _always_ protect Magnus. _Always._ ”

“At what cost?” Jace growled. “Your own soulmate?”

“You’re not my soulmate,” Alec laughed bitterly. “Our souls are connected, but you are _not_ my soulmate. If anyone is, it’s Magnus.”

Jace struggled against the man holding him uselessly. “You’re just going to leave me here?”

“Alec,” Magnus called softly.

Alec turned to face him, the fierce rage in his posture softening.

“I won’t judge you,” Magnus said. His expression was soft and vulnerable. “If you choose Jace. He’s your parabatai. I’m- she won’t kill me. Probably. You can… there are other people. You should save your brother. He’s your family.”

Alec wasn’t stupid.

He knew Magnus was powerful- that even if it took a while, Magnus could likely eventually escape Camille.

But “a while” could be any time. It could be weeks or years or centuries.

And did Magnus really think that Alec would leave him to the cruel hands of his abusive ex-girlfriend? Alone? And for what- _Jace?_ A man who had treated Alec like trash, who had sworn to love and protect him but had done nothing but disrespect and ignore him?

Hell, their reactions said everything- Jace was angry that Alec didn't choose him, that Alec didn't sacrifice everything for him. Magnus offered to sacrifice himself. He just wanted Alec to be  _happy._ Because he was kind and full of love, and so unlike Alec's parabatai.

How could Alec ever choose _that_ over someone like Magnus- someone beautiful and kind and wonderful, someone who had always supported and loved Alec?

Not only could Alec never hurt Magnus, especially not like that, but he could never choose Jace over him. Not over Magnus.

Alec didn’t want Jace to die. He didn’t want Jace gone. Despite everything, he _did_ love his brother.

But if it was him or Magnus?

There was no contest.

Alec would try and save Jace, wherever Camille took him. That was true. But he wasn’t leaving Magnus to her for any period of time.

“ _You’re_ my family, Magnus,” Alec said softly. “And there’s no way in hell I’m leaving you with _her._ ”

Camille rolled her eyes. “There’s no need to be rude,” she said, tossing her hair. “I could still go back on my deal.”

“You won’t,” Alec said, turning to her with a cold gleam in his eye. “You have a reputation to uphold. You make deals, you don’t break your word. It’s how you survive the underbelly of the downworld.”

She snorted, but didn’t deny it. “Fine,” she said. “Take your pet warlock. But whatever to do with your sweet little parabatai?”

Alec watched her, wishing she could put an arrow through her neck. But his weapons had been taken and there was a knife to Magnus’s throat.

“I admit, I had been looking forward to taking Magnus home with me,” Camille said, voice dripping with fake sweetness. “He’s always been a fun little toy. I would’ve loved to have him in my bed again.”

Off to Alec’s right, Magnus shivered, closing his eyes.

Alec’s lip curled angrily.

“Oh, well. I can still have fun with your little parabatai…”

Camille stalked over to Jace, trailing a sharp red nail along Jace’s cheek. Jace sneered at her, curling away from the touch. “Get off me, you filthy bitch,” he hissed.

She laughed. “Feisty.”

Camille waved a hand, and the man holding Magnus in place removed the knife and shoved him forward. The cuffs remained on.

Magnus stumbled forward, and Alec caught him, grunting slightly as Magnus’s whole weight crashed into him. He was still cuffed, so he couldn’t regain his balance.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, relishing his warm body against his. Magnus was _safe._ He was okay.

Camille licked her lips. “Do you wanna stick around for the show?” she asked. “I haven’t decided what I’m going to do yet. Should I Turn him? Or maybe slit his pretty throat?”

Alec’s lips tightened, but he said nothing. Magnus didn’t move, either, burying his face in Alec’s neck. He’d straightened up enough that he was mostly standing on his own, but he was still leaning heavily against Alec.

The magic-restricting handcuffs were taking their toll on him, draining his energy. Not to mention the emotional turmoil of Camille- he had been alone with her for several hours before Alec had managed to get here, after all. Who knows what she had said to him?

It was odd, someone so broad and strong and powerful, ordinarily commanding attention and respect, making himself so small in Alec’s arms, crumpling into his embrace.

Alec tightened his arms around him slightly, one hand running through Magnus’s hair.

He looked up again, back at Camille, who looked annoyed at having the attention stolen from her.

She sneered at him. She pushed the man holding Jace aside, easily replacing his grip with her vampire strength. Jace looked disgusted.

She kissed Jace’s cheek, eyes never leaving Alec, smirking.

Jace snarled.   

Alec clenched his fists, wanting to punch her.

~~(For Magnus, and yes, even for Jace.)~~

“Are you gonna run off with your little boy toy, Magnus?” Camille called, voice low and sickeningly sweet like honey. “You’ve already killed your lover boy’s brother. Shouldn’t you be going? Go on, then… run along.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Alec growled. He gently let go of Magnus, practically jumping in front of him protectively. Magnus wavered slightly, but kept his balance.

“Oh, you wanna stick around to watch your parabatai die, then?” she asked, turning her cold gaze back to Alec.

Alec started forward, but she pulled a dagger out of nowhere. She grinned, looking him dead in the eyes.

“Camille, don’t-” Magnus began, sounding panicked as he began to stumble forward, but it was too late.

She drew the dagger back and plunged the dagger into Jace’s chest.

Jace choked slightly, eyes wide in surprise.

Alec gasped, feeling his parabatai rune flare in pain.

Magnus made a pained noise.

Camille gave a satisfied grin, yanking the dagger out. “Should I finish the job?”

Alec rushed forward, but a burst of magic held him back.

A woman emerged from behind a curtain. She was clearly a warlock, going by the purplish-blue scales peeking from her collar and her glowing, outstretched hand.

She stalked up behind Camille, ignoring Jace’s labored breaths and keeping her hand outstretched. Alec- and as a quick glance back revealed, Magnus- remained frozen in place.

“Thank you, Eliana,” Camille purred. “Be a dear and open a portal for me, will you?”

Eliana smirked, waving a hand and causing a golden swirling vortex to appear.

Camille absently wiped the bloody knife on Jace’s shirt. She was still holding him up in her bruising grip, smirking over at Magnus and Alec.

“Once we’re gone, those will fall off,” Camille said nonchalantly as she gestured to Magnus’s wrists, stepping back towards the portal and dragging Jace backwards slightly. “See you in a few decades, Magnus, dear. Don’t worry- maybe I’ll even take you back despite this whole mess. I’m sure Eliana wouldn’t mind company in our bed.”

Eliana shrugged, looking up and down Magnus’s body. She didn’t look extremely impressed. Alec disliked them both even more, somehow.

She stepped through the portal, not looking back. The men who had the knives followed after. Even as the magic released him, Alec felt frozen in place.

Camille smirked at them. “I suppose I don’t need to keep your little parabatai.”

Jace, who was still alive but struggling, growled slightly but his voice was weak.

Camille, in one smooth movement, sliced the still red dagger across Jace’s neck.

“No!” Alec cried out, ~~(because despite everything he loved Jace, he didn’t want him _dead-_ ) ~~and she shoved him forward. Jace crumpled to the floor like a sack of stones.

Pain burned through their bond.

Camille gave a little wave, cruel smile never leaving her lips as she stepped backwards into the portal and dissolved, the portal vanishing seconds after she did.

There was a loud _clang_ as the cuffs fell from Magnus’s wrists, and a low, gurgling groan from Jace.

Magnus walked forward, steps still halting and unsteady, sinking to his knees at Jace’s side.

Alec rushed forward, dropping to the floor beside him.

Jace’s neck was cut open. He was barely alive, eyes wide and bleary.

“Can you heal him?” he asked Magnus, eyes wide and worried. “Or are you too depleted?”

Magnus held his hands up, trying to call his magic forward, but he was still weak from before. “I… I can’t,” he admitted tearfully. “I’m sorry.”

“You… chose him,” Jace managed, barely gurgling out the words. Blood dripped to the floor.

Alec screwed his face up. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. “Don’t try to guilt me, now, asshole- it’s… it’s your fault we got caught in this anyway…”

“…make you… happy?” Jace slurred, chest shuddering with the effort it took to draw breath.

“Very,” Alec promised, wondering if he was dreaming. Was Jace- was Jace actually _giving a shit about his wellbeing_ when it _didn’t_ involve Jace? That hadn’t happened since- well, since they were kids.

Perspective in facing death, perhaps.

Jace let his eyes fall closed.

“I love you, brother,” Alec said softly.

His chest stopped moving.

“Ave atque vale,” Alec whispered. His rune was burning, white hot and searing. He collapsed against Magnus, who wrapped a strong arm around him and leaned against him as well.

Alec slipped his own arm around Magnus’s waist, turning properly so they could embrace, comforting each other.

Jace lie cold and still next to them.

Alec clutched Magnus closer.

Magnus pressed himself as close as he could to Alec’s warmth, burying his face in Alec’s chest.

Alec’s shoulders shook as, against his will, he began to cry.

Together, they sat there, in the middle of the empty room, with blood pooling under them, holding each other close.

“I love you,” Alec whispered, squeezing tighter.

“I love you, too,” Magnus mumbled into his shoulder.

Jace, Alec’s parabatai, was dead.

Magnus, Alec’s lover, was safe in his arms.

 

Alec didn’t regret his decision.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in two hours out of pure spite  
> thanks to @mbabestan and @magnuspendragons33 for inspiration- also, this is totally for you all  
> also: can you tell that i'm salty?? lmao because i am  
> i strongly believe that alec would choose magnus over jace without hesitation if he had to, and i'm frustrated with the lack of fics about this?? still?? so
> 
> gonna clarify: i didn't really give any context in the story because i wrote this on an impulse at like 1 am, but basically camille was trying to get to magnus and hurt him- and by killing jace, she believes she'll ruin his relationship with alec (which she won't). the whole reason they got caught in the trap, however, was jace being a reckless idiot. camille planted information for clary to find, and even though alec told him it was dangerous, he refused to listen. and when he could only get one person out, he got clary out, because she's always his top priority.  
> or. something like that. i only half thought this out lmao
> 
>  
> 
> **there will be a second chapter from magnus's pov, both to explore more of the context and shit lmao, and also to like, explore his feelings on this, on camille, on alec's choice.**
> 
>  
> 
> also: clary ends up with some cute downworlder girl and starts learning not to be a selfish bitch, gets to be a better person, and apologizes for her previous actions. she also kinda realizes how weird and creepy her relationship with jace had gotten. alec mourns but gets over it eventually, the scarred parabatai rune healing with time. he doesn't really feel like he's lost half of his soul because he still has magnus, and he really is happy. he ends up becoming immortal to be with magnus forever and never regrets that choice. magnus (probably in the next chapter) gets his insecurities and issues with camille addressed and is lovingly supported by alec. he probably eventually deals with camille but meh idk. everyone (but jace i guess lmao) gets a happy ending. even camille because i'm too lazy to write them going to go find her later lmao. guess her and eliana get an epic Evil Romance(TM).
> 
> i take prompts on my tumblr, @the-golden-eyed-count, in case y'all are wondering lmao


End file.
